


无题

by AvinaBlue



Category: Higashikada Josuke×Kishibe Rohan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvinaBlue/pseuds/AvinaBlue
Summary: 为（并不香艳的）肉凑（没什么逻辑的）剧情。感谢阅读。（双手合十





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 为（并不香艳的）肉凑（没什么逻辑的）剧情。
> 
> 感谢阅读。（双手合十

　　  
　　事态究竟是怎样发展到这一步的？当这疑问横亘在他们叠合的身躯之间时，仗助垂首注视着露伴腰间的深红色蛇形绞痕，略皱起眉。

　　一切要从傍晚说起。康一被由花子拉走，去打小钢珠的就只剩他和亿泰。杜王町的街道在这一时刻多出不少赶着回家的上班族，过街时熙熙攘攘的人群间，肢体触碰不可避免。——但他还没料到会有这种巧合：迈上人行道台阶时肩膀撞上某位路人，听起来颇耳熟的低呼便从身侧传来。是岸边露伴。  
　　漫画家脸色发白行色匆匆，连总不离身的速写本都没带，平常大方袒露的腰也让风衣裹得严严实实。倒不是仗助有意要对着装做评判，只是对方这副模样实在一反常态。况且...现在可是九月诶，这家伙是嫌还不够热吗？虽然觉得有些奇怪，但他也并未打算多问，只是出于礼貌地打了招呼，不出意外收到对方心不在焉却仍足够凌厉的一记瞪视。  
　　“是你啊，东方仗助。一出门就碰上不对路的家伙真叫人不快，但我现在没空和你计较。让开。”  
　　仗助撇撇嘴，也不愿招惹这臭脾气的漫画家，本想就此让路赶紧离开，余光却瞥见被气流吹卷的衣领下，露伴颈脖上的一小片瘢痕。  
　　...嗯？不太对劲。  
　　他眼神一凝，本能察觉到什么便下意识伸手去掀对方领口，好确认那些痕迹的真实存在。露伴皱起眉却并未立即制止，虽然那副表情是在说“要怎样啊？”的不友善模样——仗助习惯性地忽略过去，把注意力放在对方裸露的颈部皮肤。  
　　果然、果然啊，不太妙。  
　　赤红色瘢痕是一如伤口愈合后的皮肉增生，狰狞却偏有过于规整的形状：如细密蛇鳞自右耳后蜿蜒向下排布，从仅一指变作接近整张手掌的宽度。简直像是...什么蟒蛇留下的绞痕一样。仗助伸着食指拿指尖轻碰上去，摸到皮肉的柔软凸起。露伴“嘶”了一声，分明是痛呼，却仿佛和这蛇迹相应了。  
　　“...所以说是怎么回事啊露伴老师？取材事故吗？还是替身攻击？这不会就是伤口吧...虽然有点恐怖但不致命嘛。明明让我来给你治疗就好了，Crazy Dia——”  
　　漫画家咬牙切齿地捂住他替身名念到一半的嘴，强行制止了高中生自说自话：“给我闭嘴！要是这么简单的话我干嘛还要找康一。打家里的电话也没人接，我正打算直接去学校见他。——啊？你们已经放学了啊。”早已脱离校园生活的成年人显然才意识到时间问题，稍显气恼的模样倒让仗助有些想笑。  
　　“是啦，我和亿泰正打算去打小钢珠的说。露伴老师要想找康一的话恐怕有些困难，他已经被由花子缠住了。嗯...所以说为什么要拒绝我的帮助？”他收回了攥住露伴衣领的手，视线却还在往那方瞟。从没见过那样的痕迹...是替身攻击的话不快点解决岂不是很糟糕？仗助目睹那条蛇形痕迹攀过颈脖往贴身衣物的领口里钻，突然明白了露伴今天这番严实打扮的用意。一定蔓延到全身了，是这样吧？  
　　“虽然的确很想拒绝你，但康一...可恶。这也是没办法的事。东方仗助，跟我走。”  
　　相比往日里言辞上的争锋相对，这一回岸边露伴倒是出乎意料地没有反驳太多。他眯起那双异色瞳打量仗助，在后者被盯得忍不住想摸摸脸确认自己是否一切正常时冷哼一声，毫不客气伸手拽住高中生手里的包，沿来路折返，往岸边邸走。仗助向被全程无视的亿泰比了个无可奈何的手势，颇认命地跟了过去。  
　　  
　　  
　　抵达露伴家后半小时的「现在」，他们的唇贴在一起，算不上正式的吻，却也够亲昵。漫画家温热的呼吸拂在他脸上，湿润，有些痒，仗助将右手放在对方褪去风衣的赤裸腰间——肌肤上的规律性凸起太过鲜明，虽像“绞痕”，却呈皮肉隆起的状态，印在掌心时倒也像抚摸蛇身温软的鳞，触感异常，叫人莫名心惊。露伴躺在他身下，正阖眸皱紧眉强忍触碰时的痛楚好让他做确认，一声不吭的压抑模样倒让他有些于心不忍起来。  
　　“喂...露伴。”仗助压低嗓音开口，唤回对方注意：“这办法真的没错吗？你刚才的样子可是吓了我一跳啊，一进门就突然晕倒什么的...虽然我是不明白为什么用过‘Crazy Diamond’之后它反而会蔓延到腿上，颜色还更深了，简直像活物一样。你平时都在搞些什么奇怪的东西啊？”  
　　“这样说也太失礼了，东方仗助。”露伴睁开眼，抬手按在他唇间将距离稍稍推远，眼神一如既往的冷静：“如果我没弄错，这是某种宗教里类似巫蛊的邪术，并非替身。...我在上个月外出取材时，从古董市场入手了一座蛇形木雕。虽然一看见它就觉得有些不同寻常，却没想到是这样。谁知道画速写时盯它太久就会中招啊——？！”一句话说到后半总算透露出主人的不忿，那双眼里也多了懊恼神色。露伴攥住被蹭歪的发带略作调整，将发丝后撩，皱紧了眉：“你不也觉得很难堪吗？所以不要多问。正因查过资料...我实在不想告诉你它原本的用途。总之，的确如此。吻与亲密的肢体接触的确能延缓下一次昏迷。在这期间，赶紧考虑其他解决办法吧。”  
　　仗助消化着他的言论，稍微觉得有些不可思议。可对于爱乱来又好奇心强的漫画家来说，这种发展反倒十分合乎情理...况且，既然「替身」这样异常的存在都是既定事实，巫蛊邪术之说也并非那么难以接受。“...所以、那个啊，要继续吗？”他摸了摸鼻尖，后知后觉地有些不好意思起来。  
　　“...嗯？啊...继续吧。”露伴从思索里抬头看他一眼，有些敷衍似地回应，但仗助知道他在紧张——此刻贴在掌下的腰肢呈紧绷状态，不同于吃痛时的本能反应。虽凸显了锻炼得当的紧实肌理，却也更教人害羞。他以掌心轻压腹部并未异变的肌肤，用热度去捂暖暴露在室温下的部分，缓缓摩挲。  
　　他们躺在沙发里，两个人都不开口说话时，气氛便十分尴尬。仗助苦苦思索，却碍于不完全了解情况而得不出任何可行对策，露伴显然也没有要他动脑子帮忙的意思，话都只说一半，内容更是真假难辨。他不满地噘了噘嘴，一有些漫不经心，掌侧便又蹭上腰际赤红瘢痕，惹得露伴猝不及防之下痛得弓起腰，叫着他的名字抬腿就踹。  
　　姿势微妙。仗助本就岔开腿伏身跪在露伴上方，恰好是一低头就能对视的角度，而后者的腿规规矩矩搁在他两腿之间，此刻一抬便撞上了那个尴尬位置。哪怕露伴并未太用力，撑在身上的高中生还是脸色一变，差点从沙发上滚下去。  
　　“......岸边露伴！”他咬紧牙关低吼。漫画家露出想笑却又有所克制的微妙表情，当然毫无歉意可言，只是稍侧目避开了视线：“不要把这种事怪到我头上。意外而已。”  
　　︎“...真是让人火大啊你这家伙！”仗助眼尾一跳捏紧了拳恨恨发声，将心头积攒的疑惑不满一并道出：“要我来帮忙，却又不说清楚缘由。就算我的替身没用，两个人想也总比一个人要好吧？你真是独来独往惯了啊？但既然知道要找康一帮忙，现在的不坦诚又算什么？更别说——拽着我做这些事的理由实在很勉强，就算我没把它当成是在接吻，这也确确实实是我的「初吻」啊！”  
　　露伴被他吵得头疼，却也不得不承认对方话里的道理属实。——可如果是能轻松说出口的情况，我有隐瞒的必要吗？这高中生真是头脑简单。漫画家压在心头的郁气也陡然一涨，干脆将衣摆上撩，露出胸前更为密集的带状瘢痕。  
　　“看到了吗？”他话里又有了仗助不爱听的那种咄咄逼人：“你以为我想和你接吻，又或拥抱？既然这么好奇，就明明白白地告诉你好了。让我岸边露伴都觉得棘手的状况...听好，这是古代部落信仰的图腾之一，「蛇」象征繁衍。虽然我还没弄明白他们搞出这雕像意义何在，但现在的状况是——”他突兀顿住，深吸一口气，努力以平铺直述口吻说明情况：“不进行「性行为」的话，就没法解除它。”  
　　“哈——！？”仗助这下真的从沙发上摔了下去。他撑起身半跪在沙发前，以复杂眼神将露伴从头打量到脚，在漫画家正因被迫回想起当前局势的羞耻与难堪而十分暴躁时，大声质疑：“难道你去找康一是为了...不会吧！？”  
　　“东方仗助！”岸边露伴毫不客气一脚踹在他肩上，几乎是怒吼出声：“你在想什么乱七八糟的东西？康一是我的挚友。我去找他只是想借「回音」的能力将「那东西」禁锢住，好有余裕寻找对策。”  
　　仗助被他凶得愣在原地，隔几秒才回过神。他摸了摸脖子，有些不好意思地撇开视线：“啊...那还真是抱歉。可你的说法真的很容易让人误会！还有，「那东西」是什么啦？就算告诉了我那种...那种解决办法，我也不可能帮你的吧？不不不、完全不可能！”  
　　露伴看向他的眼神里陡然多了几分夹杂同情的如释重负，不紧不慢整理上衣之际略带嘲弄开口：“你在自说自话些什么？我当然知道，所以一开始就只告诉了你缓解的办法。”他话音一落，抬手指了指身旁位置：“坐过来。”  
　　近乎指令的言辞在当下情境里发挥作用，正不知如何是好的高中生立马从地上爬起身乖乖坐过去，两手搭膝目光正视前方，分明是颇为僵硬的局促模样。露伴的声线在他耳中则响得越来越近：“很好，保持这样。当我要你扭头时再看过来。”  
　　  
　　沉默再次滞重地压回两人之间。莫名抵触令仗助不愿扭头。他回想着露伴身上的痕迹、晕倒时苍白的脸色，包括方才迟迟坦白的事故详情，觉得愤恨，却又说不上缘由。没错...这惹人厌的漫画家行事向来如此，独来独往时乱来且不可理喻、一旦和人相处又过分任性，只按自己的步调来，极度自我的家伙。可我到底在担心什么？取材时的意外他肯定处理过不少，可以说是经验十足，就算此次没有自己的帮助也一定会平安无事。...大不了去找个女人——知名漫画家一定不缺女性读者吧。可恶...我在想什么！？明明都打定主意要避开这麻烦的家伙，却偏又被卷进来！他甩了甩脑袋有些气恼地轻哼一声，发散的思绪回撤将注意力落回周身，便捕捉到身侧一声低哑呻吟。  
　　“...喂喂、露伴。你在做什么？不会又要晕倒了吧？不要逞强啊！”  
　　“少啰嗦了！...安静一点，呼......别说话。...啊！”  
　　并非痛苦呻吟，那颤栗尾音被极度压抑的喘息吞入，留出万分余地引人遐思。仗助隐约有些明白过来，却仍不敢确认，而那个念头一出现在脑海，热流便从后腰攀上，迫使他在窘迫里绷直了脊背，下意识感到稍许兴奋。...既然那样做才能彻底解决，既然为了延缓昏迷已经接过吻、有过爱抚。他在做什么？问题的答案实在太过一目了然。  
　　“不行...！果然还是很让人在意。露伴老师，我要扭头了。”  
　　“......你敢。不、等一下...东方仗助！”  
　　并非欲拒还迎，是态度明确且坚定的拒绝，但实在缺乏约束力。仗助侧首将目光落往那方时，不由呼吸一滞。  
　　漫画家的腰带垂搭在沙发上，长裤褪下来一截松松垮垮地挂住大腿，恰好遮挡下身。他屈着腿以一个稍显别扭的姿势靠紧软垫，离仗助很近，一手撑在身侧，另手探在腿间。高中生看来的视线显然让他吓了一跳。露伴从鼻腔里哼出声不太情愿的发哑单音，绷着肩向前微微挺腰，垂下头，又不自觉合拢双腿，颈脖都泛着潮红。  
　　“...你、你在自慰吗？”明知故问时他觉得自己有些口干舌燥。眼前情境未免过于刺激，就算都是男性...等等、这是什么！？陡然而生的异变将那点暧昧气氛冲散，仗助本能召唤出疯狂钻石在身侧待命，抬手想要触碰对方，却又觉得无从下手。  
　　一条半透明的黑色巨蟒正紧缠着露伴，尾尖贴在右耳后，粗壮身躯绕过颈脖与胸膛、攀住腰肢，极度扭曲地附着在漫画家身躯之上，像一团杂乱蠕动的毒藤，恰好吻和了那些瘢痕。黑蟒一半融进体内，头颅则扎进左胸位置，看起来即将要叼出他的心脏，又或与“宿主”融为一体。  
　　“这......！？”  
　　“看到了吧，东方仗助。这种程度的欲望足以让它现形。当前情况到底有多危急...它正在啃食我的「心脏」。如果不彻底解决掉这怪物，最多再昏迷两次，我就会死。”  
　　仗助却仿佛对这番解释充耳未闻。高大替身飞掠至露伴身前便随气势十足的低喝挥拳击打，却次次穿过蛇身，仿若那只是一道并不存在的虚影。  
　　“...给我好好听人讲话！”露伴忍无可忍，又是一脚踹在仗助身上，好歹让他回过神，收起了那副战斗时特有的专注模样，而有些泄气地屈指蹭了蹭脸颊：“那这么说的话...亲吻和拥抱也只能延缓，对吧？露伴老师。这么看来，就只能......”  
　　“.......”漫画家以沉默相对，脸上写满了隐有惊恐的不可置信。仗助则深深吸气，颇沉重却又十足认真地开口：“就只能...做了！”  
　　“喂、喂——喂喂喂喂喂喂...！东方仗助。你知道自己在说什么吗！？”  
　　“是！难道老师想死吗？不要让我把那种话重复第二遍！就算事后用「天堂之门」抹掉记忆也好！...现在，让我救你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　地点仍旧是岸边邸客厅的宽敞沙发。横亘于他们之间的疑问随距离拉近被碾碎，淬成情欲热度，烧在相吻的唇间并持续升温。  
　　与起先目的单纯的亲昵不同，露伴竟惊叹起对方在行动中所能带来的纯粹生理性压迫——或许是本能使然。他一分神，唇上便被不轻不重地一咬，视线回转恰对上东方仗助看来的蓝眼睛。那双看起来过分无辜又温顺的下垂眼偏长在颇有男性气概的挑眉之下，真诚里不乏可被客观解读的“帅气”特质，倒也的确迷人。他有一搭没一搭地想着，伸手搂住仗助颈脖，主动咬住他下唇以齿锋厮磨，轻吮出几分湿响。  
　　虽然才是高中生，仗助的身形却比他大上整整一圈，此刻压覆而下，投落的阴影将露伴整个笼罩在内。大男孩俯首沿他颈脖处的蛇形瘢痕外沿仔细啄吻，看起来完全不像只为“解决意外”而行动，倒让露伴一时有些难以应对。但看他的脸与尚未消褪的蛇形虚影重叠还挺有趣，漫画家不无捉弄意味地想。  
　　赤裸腰腹再度与手掌贴合，东方仗助的指腹顺肌理缓慢游移，捻蹭着触感细腻的皮肉，滑过胯骨直抚到大腿，将褪到一半的长裤继续下拽。露伴收到暗示，看似镇定地将它彻底踢开甩下沙发，如此一来便差不多算赤裸相对。仗助伸手一摸，触到粘稠濡湿便更心下了然：“嗯...？射过一次了啊露伴老师。是那时候吗？莫非是因为被我注视才射出来的？”  
　　“够了，闭嘴。你很吵。”露伴根本没心思去回答他意味不明的提问，黑蟒虽然只会在固定时段造成切实损害（昏迷），现下却仍有莫名压迫感，仿佛有什么无形力量随心脏搏动挤压肺部，令呼吸难以畅快。他强迫自己深吸气，把注意力放到眼前的高中生身上。  
　　“你知道怎么做吗？...虽然我也没做过，但基础的理论多少还是知道一些。”  
　　“这种事...嗯、应该不需要露伴老师来教的说。”仗助眨了眨眼，神情虽有些羞窘，大体来说却还算坦然：“难道不是和本能一样吗？虽然我是纯爱派啦...但也并非一窍不通。只是、要说的话果然不想在这种情况下做诶，...超级不great的说。”  
　　“已经到这一步，就别再说这种毫无意义的话了。你是在吊我胃口，还是想借机羞辱我岸边露伴？”——仗助完全搞不懂他这种不合时宜的强烈自尊心从何而来，就像之前的赌骰一样，只是纯粹娱乐性质的游戏都能被这家伙搞得难以收场。...虽然很惹人厌，但也并非完全不值得欣赏。他目的性极强地吻上漫画家那说不出什么好话的嘴唇，堵住言语，趁机将舌挤进齿间，去舔吻柔嫩上颚，引发对方更多低哼。  
　　露伴被这不得要领的吻法弄得有些恼火，却又没法做出什么指导，只好由着他来。他报复似地伸手搂住仗助的腰，另手去解那身学生制服的扣子，一颗又一颗，手掌下探时碰到对方胯间硬物，不由微微皱眉。  
　　在口中空气被黏黏腻腻的深吻耗尽时，高中生的制服也变得松垮，领口大敞，他趁势直起身去脱外套与贴身上衣，露伴视野内失去遮挡物立马流入更多亮光。天色离转暗还早得很，夏季昼长夜短，而在白天这样...多少让人不怎么适应。他不太自在地动了动腰，便让仗助一把按牢压制，继而单腿被架上对方腰侧，令下身暴露得更彻底。  
　　“等一下！你做什么...需要这样吗！？”羞耻心总是姗姗来迟。漫画家略作挣扎，却又即刻反应过来没有任何必要，顿时陷入两难境地。仗助俯身吻了吻他未被瘢痕侵袭的喉结位置，小心地以唇厮磨肌肤，温存般流连了会儿，才用沾着露伴精液的手指探到他腿间，拇指按压穴口轻揉几下后，试探性地缓慢探入一指。  
　　“......嘶！东方仗助！！”架在腰间的那条腿狠狠蹬动几下，却被压制得很牢。高中生对这声气势十足的低吼不做回应，目光落在对方随挣扎而紧绷的腰肢，下意识舔了舔唇。  
　　——露伴并非那类传统意义上的“漫画家”，他早就知道。哪怕会被指责为刻板印象...但提到这职业，一般人会联想到的也就是那种戴着眼镜，长期熬夜赶稿而又存在感稀薄的瘦弱家伙吧？  
　　岸边露伴当然不同。可要是在他面前提到这种话题，漫画家恐怕会毫不遮掩地嗤笑出声，用那双异色瞳盯着他、慢悠悠地打量，稍作番不冷不热的感慨后再嘲讽味颇浓地直言仗助懂的太少。那双眼睛总带着置身事外的观察意味，含有难以善恶评判的纯粹好奇，有时又意外显得冷漠。看地图时是这样、看植物图鉴时是这样、看天空流云、杜王町的街道时也如此。仿佛众人之所处在他眼中只是已被书就的平面维度、漫画家所阅读的另一个故事。而现在那双眼里出现了往日不曾有的，这让“与岸边露伴向来不对路”的仗助心生愉快。  
　　——就连身材也是锻炼过、力量感十足却又不过分健壮的匀称型。大概是为了方便远行取材。他想。无论是谁，在面对岸边露伴时视线恐怕都会不由自主地往腰间瞟。或许是欣赏、或许是好奇。而漫画家总是对展示身体十分坦然，就像他展示自己的作品那般。  
　　高中生稍垂下头，将宽大手掌从肚脐下方上移，暧昧十足地缓缓抚过肌肤，攥住衣摆上撩，露出锁骨以下的胸部。同样是清晰流畅的肌理线条，随呼吸节奏起伏。他头脑发热，身体比意识更先行动，俯首吻上一侧乳尖，张口含住便用力一吮。  
　　“......你在做什么？”露伴在他头顶闷声轻哼。抬手想要揍人，却被瞬间显现的疯狂钻石攥住手腕，摁在身侧。  
　　“我是觉得...既然要做这种事，就不能只是草率地「做完就行」。”仗助头也不抬，梳得整齐的前发被蹭乱垂下几缕。他将齿锋咬合衔住那粒凸起，舌尖轻柔拨弄着，话语便含混不清，牙齿也开始不轻不重磕碰着乳尖：“我不清楚露伴老师的情况啦，但我这可是...第一次的说，无论如何都想要慎重对待。”  
　　露伴一时不知该如何回应，但也没被轻易说服。他将头后仰，颈线绷直，喉结滚动虚咽一记，暂且没再开口。仗助也不急于探求更多回应，那一小截埋在对方体内的手指仍显得干涩，但在适当停顿后，应该已经让人稍有适应了。  
　　于是身形高大的男孩将手腕前推一分，首段指节便顺利没入，被轻轻收缩的穴口妥帖包裹住，体会内部湿热触感。露伴的腰随这次试探猛地绷紧，好看的肌理线条凸显出来，诱惑人去舔。但仗助还没打算放过嘴里叼着的可怜肉粒。相比于漫画家大方展示的腰，他反倒别扭地更偏爱总藏起来的隐私部位。  
　　咬合的牙关松开，乳晕上清晰齿印是如此醒目。他满意地哼了声，张口以舌尖从下往上轻拨，把柔软肉粒舔得濡湿发硬，更方便用唇齿捕获吮吸。  
　　再次被含入口中时露伴有些忍无可忍地低低呻吟出来，稍显恼怒却也掩不住几分难耐。他皱着眉，正因搞不懂仗助为什么对胸部这么执着而不满时，埋在体内的手指便动了起来。同穴口容纳度相比指节仍显得粗大，适应起来还需要时间，可对方显然不愿久等。剩下的手指一口气抵进穴里，仗助加重了力度嘬咬齿间肉粒，强烈吮吸感让露伴的腰又是一抖，被沿脊背炸开的酥麻和胸前快感刺激得浑身发软。  
　　这是最本能的生理反应，无从遮掩，他勃起了。...可都是男人，为什么就被东方仗助有机可乘占了主动权，他不太服气，却也没办法，当务之急是赶快解决当前的窘迫局面。露伴半喘半叹地呼出口气，抬腿架上仗助身侧时牵动穴肉摩擦手指，只能又吸着气绷紧下腹，借腰腹力量将小腿勾住对方后背，圈进双腿之间。  
　　“不要这么小心翼翼。”他努力把语调压平：“也别总是只舔...那里。”  
　　仗助不置可否地以单音回复他，看起来很听话地松了口，舌却又沿乳晕打着圈留下湿痕，一路舔到腹部，吻在肚脐嘬出声湿响。绞着他手指的穴肉立马随之收紧，露伴忍不住按着他肩，闷哼一声。  
　　“露伴老师好紧...这样要怎么进去啊？”他带点儿抱怨口吻地低声嘟囔，手却没闲着，第二指已经拨开穴口探了进去，此刻按在内壁缓缓搅动，不时略分开以做扩张。  
　　“给我...闭嘴。......你真的话很多。”漫画家话里带上了压不住的喘，和往日太过不同的模样极大满足了仗助某种隐秘欲望。  
　　热度持续升温，情欲发酵具现为每一分指向明确的渴念，仗助吻回他胸口，向上一寸寸印下亲吻，在锁骨吮出深红淤痕，弄出湿润啧响。而在下方扩张的手指也颇有成效，指腹与内壁的相贴变得湿滑，小幅又急促的干涩夹咬也渐成为不知足的吞咽，湿漉漉含着两指，让仗助光是想一想进入其中的美妙感受就更硬上几分。  
　　“露伴...露伴老师。”他含含糊糊地念着，像是转移自己不知何来的紧张，也是唤回对方注意力的手段。黑蟒虚影不知何时已消褪，或许是错觉，那些艳红印痕似乎淡化了一分。露伴应声看来的一瞥比平日里柔和太多，甚至隐隐泛湿。仗助抽回手，直起上身，大胆提出要求。  
　　“露伴老师帮我脱吧。”  
　　“......你很擅长得寸进尺，东方仗助。”  
　　话虽如此，漫画家还是坐起身将缠住耳坠的发丝拨开，而后两手并用去解那条扣起的皮带，顺利扒下了高中生的制服裤腰。尺寸粗硕的性器一从衣料中得到解放，就迫不及待弹出招摇着存在感。露伴有些意外地一愣，感到了强烈不自在。  
　　要感慨“好大”之类的未免像是称赞，绝不。可是...看起来会很勉强，太糟糕、太糟糕了！他心情复杂地撇开视线，理所当然被仗助视为害羞。大男孩搂着他的腰无声催促对方躺回去，掌心按住露伴双膝向侧拉开，刚准备进行那重要的一步，又被叫停。  
　　“等一下！...我拒绝这个姿势。”漫画家比出一个代表否决的手势，明明脸颊潮红却偏要维持平静模样，反倒有些可爱：“...我不想被看到脸。从后面......”  
　　仗助稍作思索便明白了对方意思，虽有些无奈却也没道理反驳。露伴便顺势背过身，改为双膝撑住沙发软垫的跪伏姿态，却又立马意识到另一个问题：把毫无防备的后背暴露出来岂不是更糟？  
　　但情势已容不得他多考虑。仗助从后靠过来，胸口贴着他的背，呼吸落在耳畔，反倒愈发显得亲密，甚至更有压迫感。硬挺性器挨着露伴腿根磨蹭几下，在用那份热度烫得他腰肢发颤后抵上穴口，不作温存预示，缓慢却坚定地向内侵入。  
　　“......仗、仗助...！”  
　　全然陌生的酸胀感从尾椎一节节往上攀，刺激来得太过迅速，让他整个人都软下来，几乎撑不住身形。情急时他把始作俑者的名字尽量以简短形式念出来，脱口而出后才发现有些过分亲昵。  
　　“我在哦，露伴老师。很痛吗...？”大男孩此刻倒是一副全然不在意发型的模样，蹭着他肩，向来爽朗的声线也被情欲压得发沉，更多出一分低哑磁性：“那个...我会尽快、呃...也不能这么说。总之再忍耐一下吧。”  
　　那句“滚出去”到了嘴边变成颇有强撑意味的“我没事”，露伴向来不愿对他示弱，此刻也只能咬咬牙深呼吸，努力放松身体容纳对方。肉冠撑开紧合的湿润腔体，随黏着的细小水声向内推进。作为漫画家的职业本能让露伴不由自主去构想被贯穿填满的画面。温暖隐秘的软肉推挤着裹紧阴茎，从冠头逐分吮到卡在穴口的那截火热茎身，像欲拒还迎的催促，将对方一点点拽进体内。  
　　“露伴...”仗助已不带敬语，明明也不是什么新鲜称呼，却让他头皮发麻，几乎要难克制地尖叫出声。高中生将一只手撑在他身侧，另手下探掌住臀瓣后掰开，一边揉捏一边挺胯深入。露伴里面又紧又热，被牢裹住的快感从下腹上冲，阻塞在大男孩喉间成为一些无意义低哼，他此刻只想狠狠捅进去肆意发泄一番。  
　　事实上仗助也并未太过忍耐。被腺液沾湿的茎身紧擦着穴口那圈懂得吮吸的软肉，将腰一顿，又突兀顶胯，让整根阴茎都顺畅埋入，操进更深更软的内里。露伴夹得正紧，肉冠辗开内壁时因被推拒着稍显滞缓，侵犯过程便也拉长了，格外清晰深刻。身下男人腰肢陡然一沉，喉咙里的吸气声被呜咽般拉长的呻吟掐断，尾音都发着颤。  
　　“放松一点...放松一点啊露伴。”仗助被奇异的兴奋和一点微乎其微的愧疚弄得有些手足无措，却又很快反应过来，撤出性器后又是狠狠一撞：“你看。夹太紧的话不是会更难受吗？”  
　　露伴简直想在他脸上写下诸如“给我闭嘴”的指令，但身心的异常状态实在是种折磨，让他连指尖都酥麻发软。仗助用鼻尖蹭了下他后颈，张口咬住，漫画家立刻不受控地想起野生动物的交媾场面，雄性也是这样紧咬住雌性，防止被挣脱。......混蛋！强烈羞愤让他想要怒斥，却只能随抽送发出些低哑呻吟。仗助按在他臀后的手开始探寻其他敏感带，手掌整个压在腰后，像要将他体内所有的理性自制都擦除，一寸寸上挪着抚到脊背中段，再以指腹去捻蹭脊椎凸起的骨节，细致描摹身躯每一寸起伏的线条。  
　　常仗着能力「阅读」他人的漫画家此刻竟生出正被「阅读」的奇妙感受。随掌心平置而摊开的手指在逐寸探寻他的身体，并非只含有情色意味。仗助摸得又慢又仔细，让他因快感痉挛似地颤抖，从内到外都搅起颤栗。感官像被撕碎后重组，由对方将他全然空白的性事体验填满，是属于仗助的内容。这样的念头来得迅疾，快感仿若也由此升格，从肉体欢愉成为某种更深层转变。  
　　“够了...够了。”他忍不住开口强调：“别摸了，东方仗助。...干正事。”  
　　“啊︎、「干正事」吗？没问题。”仗助松口笑了一声，贴在露伴后方的胸膛撤开，直回身以两手钳制他腰，毫无预示地加快了速度。滚烫性器将那份尺寸与硬度直观烙进他体内，紧密包裹的内壁把淫液抹上茎身，润出湿漉细响。粗硕肉冠退到穴口，被那圈软肉卡住冠部下方的沟壑，含吮着，又在狠狠嵌入时撞开层叠阻碍，撑出内部完全契合的形状。露伴抖着腰哑声呻吟，勃起的性器翘在下腹，欲望促使他自行握住抚慰，又被不知何时出现的疯钻一把摁住。  
　　“不要让替身来做这种事啊？！.....呼、哈啊...！混蛋仗助...”  
　　他将握紧的拳抵在沙发上支撑身形，整个上身都随冲进体内的蛮横力道被操得摇摇欲坠，腰在乏力感中强撑，绷出满溢力量感的性感线条。仗助看得口干舌燥，却又不知要怎样填满这种微妙欲望，只好更卖力顶胯撞入咬紧的腔道里，随湿响挤出充沛淫液，弄出更淫靡的肉体撞击声，迫使露伴情动呻吟。  
　　此刻大概没人还记得这场性爱的初衷。那些艳红的瘢痕在肌肤上呈淡粉色，仿若也受情欲同化，成为暧昧的无害图腾、某种性暗示。仗助再度俯身去亲吻他后背，凌乱发型垂下几缕扫在露伴颈后，带去刺痒的同时也令他回想起被咬住后颈的疼痛。满涨感从穴口贯穿到小腹，空虚与充盈随操干反复折磨神经，生理性泪水涌出模糊了视线，呻吟里也不觉带上鼻音，模拟出极易被与「示弱」混淆的细微哭腔。  
　　仗助的喘息开始发沉，贴在他耳畔一声接一声地叫着。起初还是规规矩矩的“露伴老师”，后来又含糊地混进了“露伴”这类更亲昵的称呼。从听觉嗅觉到触觉都被占满，无处可逃的压迫感使强烈酥麻如电流般翻涌，浑身仿佛泡在温水里，极度放松的同时又在力竭感中清晰体会到肌体紧绷带来的敏锐。仗助的性器仍在体内施行侵占，以快感写满这一页空白。过于直白的性爱欢愉击溃了露伴惯有的理性逻辑，他喘息着下意识沉腰抬臀去迎合体内抽送，因这回应惹得仗助更欣然地撞进去，辗着敏感处抵磨，逼得他呜咽般短促低哼。  
　　“呼...可以射进去吗？露伴老师...——露伴。”贴在耳畔的大男孩在得寸进尺这件事上越发得心应手，嘴唇蹭着他的肩，呼出粗重吐息，话里夹杂闷哼。露伴本能地抗拒，却也不可否认那股同时涌上的兴奋感，只好极轻地点了头，又在呻吟里掺进声应允意味的单音。高潮在即，他能感到那些逐分累积的快感在不断垒高，离攀达情爱“天堂”仅一步之遥。紧绷抽搐的腿根湿滑一片，水声黏连一线过于情色，仗助按着他的腰狠顶几下，肉冠撞上敏感带擦出又酥又麻的感官欢愉，而后撤出大半，猛地一记深顶，埋进痉挛般有力收缩的腔体里大股射精。  
　　高潮带来的极端体验里容不下一丝「虚假」，向来追寻的「真实感」此刻几乎要从他体内满溢而出。场面失控，露伴甚至难以意识到自己说了什么做了什么。仗助听着那声发哑发软的颤抖呻吟落入耳中，舒服得从脊背泛起酥麻涌到脑后，下意识便张口咬进后颈，齿锋发狠似地刺破皮肤嵌进肉里，让还沉浸在高潮快感里的露伴哭腔更重，挑高音调尖叫出声，含混地叫着他的名字：东方仗助...仗助。  
　　意识到被仗助操射是露伴从高潮余韵里回过神后的窘迫感来源。发带被蹭歪，他伸手调正时感到埋在体内的东西正一点点撤出去，不由手臂一僵，差点将发带拽断。而失去阻塞，留在体内的精液顺穴口溢出沿大腿根缓慢淌落，露伴低着头检查胸口还未完全消褪的牙印，正在心里暗骂，就被仗助捏住下颌，半强迫地扳过去对视。  
　　“露伴，印记消失了哦。”大男孩弯起眸笑得毫无芥蒂，刚经历过情欲的蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，沉着一分叫人难以捉摸的暗色：“虽然我说了用天堂之门消除记忆也没关系。但你不会这么做的吧︎、对吧？”  
　　“......”露伴挣脱他的手，从地上捡起长裤遮住下身，在对方略带请求意味的殷切注视下勉强挑了挑嘴角，咬着音节清晰开口：“Heaven‘s Door——！！”  
　　“诶...！？喂？？露伴！不要突然动手啦！你这家伙——Crazy Diamond！！”  
　　漫画家明明咬牙切齿却仍要故作平静，看着眼前如临大敌的粉色替身，对那位替身使者比出一个粗俗手势，不觉间拔高了音调：“这个月不许出现在我面前，东方仗助！”  
　　——“可是老师，今天已经是九月最后一天了诶！！”


End file.
